1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a mask data processing apparatus for integrated circuit production. The apparatus according to the present invention can be used in the case where the design data for a semiconductor integrated circuit device is obtained by logic design, circuit design, pattern design, and computer aided design to produce a mask pattern, and production data for the semiconductor integrated circuit device for providing exposure data is obtained subsequently by transforming the above-mentioned design data. The exposure is an exposure by light, laser, X-ray, electron beam, or the like.
2. Description of the Related Arts
In general, design data for a semiconductor integrated circuit device produced by computer aided design (CAD) is transformed into production data by using a single central processor unit (CPU). Both the function of a high speed data channel which is important for data exchange and the function of a high speed calculation which is important for data transformation are required for the single CPU.
In the transformation of the CAD design data into the production data, a production data format, e.g., MEBES, KLARIS, and the like, is used.
It has been recognized to be necessary that a pattern change in the format transformation process be inspected to check whether any defects are caused in the format transformation process.
However, in the prior art, there is a problem that such duplicate functions required for the single CPU tends to restrict the ability of the CPU and cause a deterioration in the efficiency of the data transformation and an increase in processing time.
Also, in the prior art, there is a problem that the selective inspection of how a specific pattern in a desired region of the device is changed by a process, e.g., a logic processing, a sizing process, and the like, cannot be carried out.